Karaoke
by Twitz
Summary: Sometimes it's just better to let out your feelings by singing, and the best place to go to is a karaoke bar. MayamaXYamadaXNomiya. Finished! xD
1. I'll Be Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Honey and Clover, and I don't own the songs which I'm gonna use here :).  
**

* * *

Just another gloomy day at the Hanamoto office, Takemoto and the rest are disturbing the place as usual.

"Hey guys! How about we do some karaoke? I'm so bored to death huhuhuhu," Morita said as he sniffed around Yamada's bag,

"Hey Yamada! What you got here?" he asked as he continued to sniff more like a dog,

"Stop it Morita! It's just some left over snacks!" she replied, snatching her bag away from Morita,

"Can I have them? Pretty, pretty please!" he asked like a baby as he made cute puppy eyes, twinkling,

"Alright already, you can have them," Yamada replied as she handed him the snacks,

Morita continued munching on the food, while Mayama and Takemoto were fighting over Hagu's canvas, which they wanted to ask from her so they could sell it for a hundred thousand yen, which made both of their eyes sparkle like a star.

"Guys stop it already! You're ruining it!" Hagu squeaked as her tears began to drop,

And before it can, the door suddenly opened.

"Aww, you guys shouldn't make a little girl cry," Nomiya, who suddenly popped out of nowhere, said to the almost-crying Hagu,

"Oh, hi there Nomiya," said Hagu as she blew her nose,

Yamada and Mayama were about to say something when Morita interrupted,

"Hey Nomiya, wanna come with us to the karaoke bar?" he asked with a full mouth,

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do in the office anyway," he replied,

"Yosh! It's decided! Leeeet's gooo!" Morita exclaimed as he rushed out the door together with Hagu and Takemoto who looked like plastic cellophanes being dragged by Morita,

The place wasn't that far from the school, so they just walked. Nomiya noticed Yamada looking at Mayama, which almost made her trip, but Nomiya was quick, and grabbed her arm,

"Thanks..." she said, as she fixed her hair which was all messy because of the wind,

"Spacing out?" Nomiya suddenly said,

"What? No... It's nothing..." she reasoned out as she avoided his stare,

"We can go back to the school if you're not feeling well Yamada," Nomiya suggested,

"No, I'm perfectly fine Nomiya, don't worry," she replied lifting her face up and smiled at him, Mayama heard their conversation and couldn't help but join in,

"You sure you're okay there Yamada?" Mayama asked,

"Ye-yes... I'm okay Mayama..." she replied shyly.

The group reached the karaoke bar and chose a room. When they entered, Morita suddenly started dancing up front,

"Soooo! Who's gonna be the first to sing? Hmm... Lemme think! Uhmm... Okay! Lady's and Gent's! Please welcome Nomiya!" Morita shouted,

"Oh no, I'm not good at singing, and I have a slight cough, see," Nomiya reasoned out, trying to make an obvious excuse, because he wasn't good at lying,

"Aww! Come on don't be such a baby! Don't be shy to sing in front of Yamada, right Yamada?" Morita said as he waved at Yamada who was chuckling,

"Oh alright!" Nomiya agreed, smiling,

"Okay! Here's the remote, choose your song!" Morita said,

He got the song book and scanned the pages, as he rolled his eyes, a song title caught his eyes, and he decided to choose it.

Click.

He heaved a sigh that everyone heard from the mic, and chuckled a bit. He was really reluctant of whether he should sing or not, but decided to just get on with the song, even if it meant hitting one person directly in the heart.

The song started with a lonely piano solo. And as the sound of the drums entered, it made her feel just so nostalgic.

**_He broke your heart  
He took your soul_**

_"He took my heart... He took my soul..."_ Yamada repeated those words in her head, remembering every word of it, because, it was such a perfect description, for them.

_"I'm sorry... Yamada..."_ Mayama too, thought to himself as he looked at her,

**_You're hurt inside  
'Cause there's a hole_**

_"Yeah... There's this really big hole in my heart right now... I wonder if it'll ever heal someday..."_ said Yamada, whose thoughts of hurt and love continued to linger in her mind,**_  
You need some time_**

_"I hope this song will make you realize, that there's still a chance that I can... Comfort you..."  
_**_  
To be alone  
Then you will find  
What you've always known_**

Yamada glanced at Mayama, who glanced back at her too. They both turned their heads and continued to listen to the song. Yamada was trying her very best, to stop the tears from showing.

**_I'm the one who really loves you, baby  
I've been knockin' at your door_**

"I've never felt so much emotion in someone's singing until now," Takemoto whispered to Hagu, who was between him and Morita,

"Yeah, it feels so true..." Hagu agreed as he carefully watched Nomiya's eyes, who were all on Yamada, and Yamada, who's eyes were on Mayama.

**_As long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
As long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there_**

Nomiya's eyes were teasing her. He was saying something to her, indirectly.

_"You were using me that time huh, Yamada?"_ Nomiya's eyes said to her, like it had some sort of connection with Yamada.

**_I've seen you cry  
Into the night_**

She looked at him, and remembered the night when they were in Odaiba, when she cried in front of him, where she wasn't invisible to him anymore, that day when she couldn't pretend any longer, he was there, to hear every word of it.

**_I feel your pain  
Can I make it right?  
I realize_**

_"Yamada... You're such a sweet girl... You don't deserve to feel something so painful like this..."  
_**_  
There's no end in sight  
Yet still I wait  
For you to see the light_**

_"I hope you'll realize soon..."_

**_I'm the one who really loves you, baby  
I can't take it anymore_**

_"Why does this have to hurt this much?"_ Yamada thought to herself. Looking at Mayama, she noticed he was just looking at his cell, like his world was revolving in it again, just like _before_,

_"It must be Rika again..."_ she thought,

_"Darn that Mayama! Can't he at least listen to the song and forget about her? Just once?"_ Yamada continued, gently wiping her eyes

**_And as long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
As long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
Whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there_**

_"You know Yamada, you're the first girl, I've ever known, to be so... Innocent in loving someone. You never gave up even if he too, never gave up on her. Even if the both of you had that same situation, you still had that hope in you, that maybe, the way he feels about you, would eventually become a feeling, of more than being friends. That's what made me fall for you, despite your rough actions towards guys, you're really soft on the inside, too soft that you get hurt easily..."_

**_You are the only one I've ever known  
That makes me feel this way, couldn't on my own  
I wanna be with you until we're old  
You've got the love you need right in front of you, please come home_**

"She's had that crush on him for five years now, truly unbelievable," Morita said to Takemoto,

"Yeah, and she never gave up that hope, even if Rika's still around..." he replied, looking at a pale Yamada who was still dazed,

Everyone looked at Nomiya, who's face was telling he wanted to end the song already. He couldn't take it anymore. It was way too painful to sing the chorus again, way too painful... But he wanted to make her realize, even if he had to do it a million times, that he'll always be waiting for her, no matter how long it'll be.

**_As long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
As long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
Whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there_**

_"Please let this song end already... It's already cutting a really deep part of my heart. Why God? Why does love have to be so painful like this?"_ Yamada thought to herself, grabbing on to her handkerchief,

**_As long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
As long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
Whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there_**

_"How could he read my mind... so easily?"_ Yamada asked herself, jolting from the pain she was feeling in her heart.

The song ended. The room was filled with silence. Wanting to break that silence, Morita was about to clap, when Nomiya looked at him,

"So, I guess that's it," he just said, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, as he got hold of it, he scrolled his eyes at the screen,

"It's from the office," he said to everyone, clutching his phone as he walked away towards the door,

Morita decided to continue entertaining everyone to break the nostalgia which already inhabited each one of them. Yamada decided to go out as well, she could hear him talking to someone with a really serious tone,

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Nomiya said to whoever it was on the line,

"Leaving so soon?" Yamada asked, startling Nomiya who almost dropped his phone,

"Yeah, Miwako said there was-," his words were cut short when Yamada put her finger on his lips,

"I know, that you want to leave already," she said to him, trying to hold back her tears.

Nomiya suddenly hugged her, as if he wouldn't see her anymore, she felt the warmth of his body. The feeling of his embrace was different from what she felt with Mayama, anyhow, she didn't like that feeling. It was different. Was she falling in love with him too? No! She shouldn't. But, was she being selfish? No, she wasn't... She just doesn't want to hurt Nomiya, like what how she rejected her close friends who proposed to her all at the same time.

"You were pretending that someone was calling you huh?" Yamada asked, her finger touching the glass as she pointed out Morita,

"I saw you ask Morita fake a call for you before we arrived here,"

"Guess I'm busted then," he said, letting out a little laugh,

"Nomiya... I'm sorry..." she said, avoiding his eyes who were looking directly at her,

"I understand Yamada, very well, but, I'll wait, even if it takes a long, long time. I'll wait," he said with such faithful words,

Yamada couldn't answer him back, instead, she just looked up at him and smiled, such a weak smile.

"Well I guess I'll be going now,"

"Okay... please be careful on your way then," Yamada said,

"I will, thanks," he assured as he waved goodbye,

And before he totally left the place, he called her name again,

"Yamada!" he shouted,

"Yeah?" she said in a low tone,

"Hang in there, okay?" he said, finally waving his hands as he exited,

She knew what he meant and just smiled weakly. She returned to the room, only to find Morita singing a stupid song which really entertained everybody because he was clowning around and making faces, and it was the song which he sang when he was badly injured and had to be in a wheel chair. Hagu couldn't bear the sight of such stupidity that she laughed to her heart's content, but Mayama, who also laughed, but only a bit, was still busy with his phone. Before she sat back, she picked up the remote, and scanned the song book, until she finally found just the right song.

* * *

**Please wait for the next chapter, gonna find some time to write it. Thanks for reading! And please R&R! Your review will be a really BIG help! :) Oh and by the way, if you wanna know what song Nomiya sang in this chapter, it's "I'll Be Waiting" by Lenny Kravitz.  
**


	2. Hear My Heart

Click.

"I didn't know Yamada knew that song," Hagu whispered to Takemoto as she glanced at the title on the monitor,

"Yeah, man we're supposed to be having fun today! Now we're all gonna feel so melancholic…" Takemoto replied,

"You know, this is perfect for the three of them. If they can't express their thoughts directly to each other, then I think it's better if they let it out with a song," Morita suddenly said, wearing a really serious face, which, for the first time surprised Hagu and Takemoto who've never seen him like that before, except for Yamada whenever she turns to him when she had some problems.

"Sssh! She's gonna start!" Hagu squeaked,

"Hey Mayama," Morita called,

"Hmm?" he said, still tattering on his phone,

"I think you should listen to her now,"

"Oh… Yeah… Sure," Mayama replied,

The song was somewhat similar with what Nomiya sang earlier, it began with a piano, and a somewhat bittersweet tune.

_"Here it goes..."_ Yamada thought to herself,

_**Here I am  
Talking to myself again  
Trying to figure out  
What I've been doing wrong**_

_The sky was gloomy, as if it was going to rain soon. Why couldn't he understand? He stood up and threw away his can as he walked away from her, his phone was ringing again, still that familiar tune, why did it sound different when she tried calling him using her own phone? Oh yeah, of course, he had a special tone for her, if she'd call, then he'd recognize it's her._

"_You idiot… Mayama, you idiot!" Yamada said as her tears came running from her deep blue eyes,_

"_Let me know if you anything else okay?" Mayama said to the lady whom he just escorted to a taxi,_

_She just nodded, and ordered the driver to go._

_The rain came pouring down, awfully hard, but he didn't run. He just stayed and stared at the ground. Yamada decided to go in as she felt the chill run down her spine, and decided to just pour out all her anger and sorrow into molding jars of clay._

"_I never told him, but he already knew how I felt about him… Maybe if she can't also answer, while already knowing his feelings, his love may not come true as well… And my tears just won't stop flowing when I think about it…"_

_**Let me know  
Where all of my love should go  
Why all the hurt and the pain and the tears  
I can't show**_

"_Mayama…I… I… I love you!"_

"_Mmm…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_Mmm…"_

"_I love you… I really do…"_

"_Mmm… I know… Thanks…"_

_**Trying so hard to walk away  
But baby this I have to say**_

_"Drive carefully!"_

_"Please take care of the rest too,"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Well then, see ya,"_

_"Yeah..."_

_After the sound of his motor engine faded slowly, she took a step forward and raised her head._

_Looking at the starless sky, she began to wonder to herself,_

_"I wonder how you're supposed to give up... Do I just decide to give up and act accordingly? And move further and further away from what my heart really wants? Then, will I forget everything someday? The scent of his brown hair, his cold ear, the warmth of his back... Everything, including this pain in my heart? Everything? Without a trace, as if nothing was there to begin with..."_

_Just like before, she couldn't stop those things in her eyes from falling, just like how she couldn't stop loving him..._

_**Hear my heart  
Crying in silence  
It hurts so much  
Trying to run from your smile, your touch  
Waiting, pretending this game's a waste  
Knowing you just can't be mine**_

_**Let me know  
Where all of my love should go  
Why all the hurt and the pain and the tears  
I can't show**_

_"You were expecting him to stop you right?" Nomiya asked,_

_"Yes... That idiot Mayama! Why was he just looking and not doing anything?" Yamada said to herself and cried, as she covered her eyes,_

_"Oh Yamada... Why fall in love with a guy whom you know who can never learn to love you back?" Nomiya said in his thoughts, as he looked at the girl beside him, who's heart has been broken badly.  
_

_**Trying so hard to walk away  
But baby this I have to say**_

From his seat, Mayama could already tell that Yamada was trying her best to hold her tears.

"Yamada... You still haven't given up... I always wondered why you had to fall in love with me... Man, this is so uncool..." Mayama thought to himself,

_**If you could only look my way  
If you could only listen to what I have to say**_

_**Hear my heart  
Crying in silence  
It hurts so much  
Trying to run from your smile, your touch  
Waiting, pretending this game's a waste  
Knowing you just can't be mine**_

_"It hurts so much Mayama... But what can I do, if you feel the same way with her..."_

_**Praying someday you'd be mine**_

_"It hurts so much Mayama... I know you can never fall in love with me, but, there's still that hope lingering inside my heart... And it hurts so much..."_

As the song's tune slowly faded away, silence once again dominated inside the room. Unknown to everyone, Nomiya, who left earlier, came back, but he didn't go in, instead, he just leaned on the wall beside the door and was able to listen to Yamada, because there was a small crack on the door, which Morita left on purpose, because he knew Nomiya would be tempted to come back.

Yamada went back to her seat and just froze there. She was too shy, way too shy to say a single word, but she knew what she sang was just right, but thinking about it again, no matter how many times she'd say it to him, even straight in the face, nothing would change.

"Yay Yamada! You never ever told us that you were good at singing!" Hagu exclaimed as she clapped really hard,

"It was nothing... Just practiced a bit in the shower, that's all," Yamada replied as she let out a little giggle and reached for her coke,

"Okay Hagu! It's finally our turn to sing now!" Takemoto suddenly said,

"Okay then! Here's the remote and song book!" Hagu said as she handed him the two 'powerful' instruments.

Takemoto quickly chose a song. Like Morita, he chose a really stupid and funny song, he did it because he wanted to shove away the melancholy that was again entering the room, which made him upset, so he chose a kind of novelty song to lighten up everyone's mood. The group ended up laughing because for an hour, Takemoto, Hagu, and Morita dominated the remote and song book, to everyone's relief, both boys got really drunk and just sank back in their seats, by then, only Yamada, Mayama, and Hagu were the ones left still on 'human' control. They got silent for ten minutes until Mayama rose from his seat, Yamada got up too, she thought he was gonna leave, but he went near the table and got the remote and song book.

"My turn," Mayama suddenly said, surprising everyone big time, because he never, not ever, sang before.

* * *

**So what do you think? Took me days to finish this one, got really busy with school and stuff, I hope you again enjoyed reading! And please R&R! :) Oh btw, the song I used in this chapter is "Hear My Heart" by Nikki Gil. And oh, I'm having trouble right now choosing what song I'll be using for Mayama's turn, if you have any suggestions, please include it in your review, then I'll think about it!  
**


	3. I'm Sure

_**Just move on girl**_

_"Mayama..."_ everyone seemed to chorus his name in their thoughts just by hearing the first line, especially Yamada who winced in pain, she couldn't bear the pain in her heart anymore. She felt like she was gonna explode into tears really soon, but nevertheless, she listened to the lyrics of the song Mayama just sang.

**_You can't keep on hiding the pain_**

**_Just forget about me now_**

**_There's no sense in telling you how_**

_"I can't stand this anymore... This is just so painful... I know I can never have him, but why the hell am I hoping this much??? God, it hurts so bad!"_ Yamada just wanted to jump from her seat and rush outside, but it was a good thing Nomiya was right beside her, he tapped her foot with his own to remind her that she must overcome this.

Memories flooded Yamada's mind again. The times when she always confronted Mayama about his feelings for Rika.

**_You can't keep blaming things on me_**

_"Don't act so cool Mayama... You can't even confess to a girl..." Yamada said as she tried to act cool in front of him. It was a really cold day, it was enough to make her shiver, in pain._

_"Shut up Yamada! Why are you always saying these things to me? If you think I don't know about you having feelings for me then you're wrong. I know Yamada. I'm not blind. I'm not blind enough to notice the way you act whenever I'm around. Can't you please just mind your own business from now on?" his tone was so cold. It was colder than the rain, just enough to make her wince in pain.  
_

**_Coz I know that I can never…_**

**_Well I'm sure, that I'm not the only one_**

**_Well I'm sure, that there'll be someone else_**

_"I never knew until I looked at the both of them carefully. I was just so selfish. I never knew Mayama felt exactly the same thing as I did. No wonder he always wanted to keep those things to himself. We're the same... Mayama doesn't like me, because we're exactly the same... He thinks it's too uncool to look at me and be reminded of how uncool he was..." _Yamada crumpled her skirt, it was already stained with the tears that fell from her swollen eyes.

**_I'm sure, that you'll forget me soon_**

**_And I'm sure, that I can never make you happy_**

**_I know I can't stand seeing you like this,_**

**_It hurts when I see you cry_**

**_But things will never change_**

**_Even if the time goes by_**

**_Oh girl, I don't wanna keep this up_**

**_Forget me now, just forget me now yeah_**

**_Well I'm sure, that I'm not the only one_**

**_Well I'm sure, that there'll be someone else_**

**_I'm sure, that you'll forget soon_**

**_And I'm sure, that I can never make you happy_**

**_Well I'm sure, that I'm not the only one_**

**_Well I'm sure, that there'll be someone else_**

**_I'm sure, that you'll forget soon_**

**_And I'm sure, that I can never make you happy_**

**_Well I'm sure_**

**_Just that I'm sure_**

**_Though it hurts me to see you cry_**

**_But we should now say, goodbye_**

The instrumental kept playing, until the lyrics of the song appeared on the screen again, but Mayama didn't bother finishing the song. He just walked out surprising everyone, it wasn't because he couldn't take singing the song anymore, but because Rika called.

From her phone, Rika could hear some sounds.

"Are you in a karaoke bar right now Mayama?" Rika asked from the other line,

"Yes I am, I'm on my way out now actually, do you want me to get you something to eat?" Mayama asked her, and also trying his best not to let Morita out of the door.

Inside, Hagu was trying her best to comfort Yamada.

"You know Morita, this was such a bad idea..." Takemoto said to Morita who was still kicking and punching the door to go out,

"What? I just thought it was best for the three of them to let their feelings out by singing here rather than hide it in themselves!" he replied back to Takemoto who was surprised with the serious tone he had, Yamada and the others were surprised as well.

"Thank you, Morita," Nomiya suddenly said which made Yamada turn in surprise and just smile.

"She has never smiled like that for a long time already," Hagu whispered to Takemoto who just nodded in agreement.

Yamada's smile made Morita quite happy.

Although the whole karaoke thing seemed like a bad idea to start, it was pretty much good actually, at least Yamada realized something that Mayama isn't the only guy in the whole wide world, and in fact Nomiya is still pretty much around. Mayama realized how much Yamada wanted him, and how she was willing to wait for him. Nomiya realized that, he still has a chance.

There were so many realizations that day. Everyone of them realized that life has to go on, even with some missing pieces in it. No matter how painful love would be, a new one will grow eventually which will lead into a much better relationship.

Even if some things have to be ended, no matter how beautiful you've started it, or how much you've sacrificed already just to not let it go, all of it will come to an end eventually, and even if you feel the pain striking your heart so visibly, in time you'll learn to forget and heal yourself, yes, forget it the right word for it. That's why songs are made to make us forget some of our terrible experiences and move on with our life. The same goes for Mayama, Yamada and Nomiya.

A new love will always bossom, after a new song.

**

* * *

OMG!!! I'm finally done with this fic!!! Hahaha, couldn't really think of a good ending for everyone so I just wrote this, anyway, if you wanna know where I got the song for this chapter, well, you can't really find it in any database because I composed it myself! Hahaha, yes I composed it and I'm proud lol! I couldn't really find any song that'd fit Mayama so I just made one! Thanks so much for reading this fic of mine, and maybe I'll revise it little by little if I have time, thx again and R&R! :)**


End file.
